


Что в имени тебе моём

by HappyLittleAccident



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLittleAccident/pseuds/HappyLittleAccident
Summary: "Чей-то внимательный взгляд тонко, но настойчиво вырывал из состояния блаженной полудрёмы. Она задумчиво прикусила короткий стебелёк маргаритки, прикидывая, стоит ли разменивать уют примятой травы на установление личности злостного нарушителя спокойствия. Любопытство пересилило – она повернулась на бок, подперев голову ладонью. Он улыбался ей."Суровый чернобыльский флафф. Поступать так с лучшим персонажем низзя. Справляюсь, как могу.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez
Kudos: 10





	Что в имени тебе моём

**Author's Note:**

> "Какая, в сущности, смешная вышла жизнь,  
> Хотя, что может быть красивее,  
> Чем сидеть на облаке – и, свесив ножки вниз,  
> Друг друга называть по имени!"  
> Собственно, вот. Не собиралась ничего писать, но Високосный год решил иначе. Слушайте музыку, господа.  
> Название подсмотрено в стихотворении Александра Сергеевича Пушкина. Которое он, возможно, подсмотрел у Шекспира. Вот такая интересная цепочка.

Солнце лениво висело в окружении акварельных облаков, и, по-видимому, никуда уходить не собиралось. Перед глазами заплясали пёстрые точки. Она успела позабыть это чувство тепла и спокойствия, и теперь никак не могла наглядеться на блестящий, как бронзовая монета, солнечный бок, подставляя лицо приветливым лучам. Воздух пьянил, кружил и без того лёгкую голову, щенком ластился к ногам мягкий ветер, разливался на языке горьковатый травяной привкус. Мысли выгорали под ультрафиолетом, растворялись, как барашки облаков на небе самого небесного цвета. Двигаться не хотелось. 

Перешёптывание листьев, терпкий дым погашенных поленьев, пятна клетчатой скатерти в уголке глаза – она была дома. Пальцы не упирались в носки армейских ботинок, не оказалось уже привычной тяжести кобуры на бедре. Не было шуршащего при каждом движении комбинезона, царапающего кожу холода молнии. Ладонь с осторожным любопытством огладила тонкую, гладкую ткань на груди. По обнажённым рукам пробежали мурашки. 

Не было боли. Она не могла вспомнить то время, когда малейшее движение не отзывалось бы агонией в каждой клетке тела. Боль стала означать жизнь. Бесконечную борьбу. Надежду. Солнце смывало их все слой за слоем, даря долгожданную передышку. Облака неспешно проплывали мимо. Она упивалась свободой. 

Чей-то внимательный взгляд тонко, но настойчиво вырывал из состояния блаженной полудрёмы. Она задумчиво прикусила короткий стебелёк маргаритки, прикидывая, стоит ли разменивать уют примятой травы на установление личности злостного нарушителя спокойствия. Любопытство пересилило – она повернулась на бок, подперев голову ладонью. Он улыбался ей.

Она вспоминала его чаще вскользь, мимоходом, неосознанно. Она оплакивала его, когда проклинала перекошенную гримасу улыбки, пока Хельсинки волок её к свободе – и отпустила, вздрогнув от грохота взорванного туннеля. Осознание пришло не сразу. Она стояла перед выходом из ангара и тихо считала секунды от десяти до одного, что отделяли от новой жизни. Девять – два удара сердца, восемь – и снова два. Четыре – она повернула голову скорее по привычке, что выработалась за время ограбления, предвкушая выражение ликования на нарциссической физиономии. Подле неё красноречиво гудела пустота. Они должны были стоять плечом к плечу, но он как всегда поступил по-своему. Мысль неприятно кольнула в грудной клетке и отступила в тень, растворяясь среди себе подобных. На сожаления ударов сердца не оставалось. Ноль – она шагнула к свету, оставляя позади часть себя, забирая с собой осколок кого-то другого. Профессор винил её в гибели брата – она научилась жить с призраком за левым плечом. И она жила. Просто в мире стало на одного гада меньше. 

Он ни капли не изменился. Она помнила его таким: не смертником в алой форме – одетым с иголочки даже для чашки кофе в воскресный полдень; он выбивался из необжитого загородного пейзажа, но чувствовал себя вполне вольготно. Словно мир строился вокруг него.

Он был совсем другим: глаза были мягче, грустная улыбка – теплее, в плечах, в идеально ровной осанке не хватало напускной расслабленности за секунду до атаки. Исчезло отчаяние, надёжно спрятанное в уголках губ, отшелушилась грубая кожа обиды на несправедливость судьбы. Он оставался хищником, но больше не загнанным в угол клетки, а хозяином положения, что сыто облизывался на своей территории. Возможно, он и был таким прежде, чем узнал об ужасном диагнозе. В последний раз смотря ему в глаза, она прощалась – сейчас он приветствовал её, и взгляд у него был тот же.

Осознавать, что она мертва, было не страшно. Чувства слегка горчили на языке вперемешку с травяным соком, но сожалений не было. Аксель, её мальчик, стал совсем взрослым и таким красивым. Он жил вдалеке от её проблем, в безопасности и любви, он не знал её – как не сжималось бы сердце, но так было лучше, правильнее. Она видела его, слышала его голос – и этого было достаточно. Её сын хотел стать поваром. Команда справится. Теперь у Токио есть шанс выбраться, и она будет в порядке. Хельси будет в порядке. Они сумеют выжить без неё. А она? Кем была она без боли, без маски и красного комбинезона, без детальных планов?

– Здравствуй, Найроби.

От реальности его голоса хотелось зажмуриться. Тягучий, вкрадчивый – он казался более настоящим, чем всё вокруг вместе взятое. Время постепенно смывало из памяти особенные интонации и манеру речи, тембр, чтобы в итоге стереть всё подчистую, и её имя из его уст прозвучало, как возвращение домой. Так его не произносил больше никто. Она постаралась выровнять своё сбитое дыхание. 

– Значит, я всё-таки попала в ад?

Губы сами расплылись в улыбке. Берлин косо усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

– Наконец-то человек, способный связать больше двух слов. Я скучал по тебе, Найроби.

Берлин продолжал следить за ней взглядом, даже когда Осло протянул ладонь, помогая подняться. Простое ощущение мягкой травы под босыми ступнями приводило в детский восторг. Хотелось танцевать, кружить под птичьи трели, бежать без опасения натолкнуться на сплошную стену, но сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на прямохождении. Или точнее, прямостоянии. Найроби, щурясь от удовольствия, поджала пальцы ног. Коленки дрожали то ли от напряжённых с непривычки мышц, то ли от кипящих внутри эмоций так, что пришлось опереться другой рукой о сильное предплечье. Рука дрожала не меньше, и Осло крепко подхватил её под локоть. Она помнила его, непоколебимого и молчаливого, помнила надёжность и уверенность, когда он скалой стоял за их плечами. Помнила, как он рухнул, потянув за собой её веру в счастливый конец. Она помнила иногда отсутствующий взгляд Хельсинки, его хриплое дыхание следом за кошмарами, что мучили после побега. Она догадывалась, что он может видеть – помнила свои сны, чёткие и жалящие спустя все эти годы. Осло не был забыт. 

Он наклонился к ней, твёрдо сжал плечо и коротко рубанул несколько фраз на сербском, среди которых она разобрала имя Хельсинки. Перевода не требовалось. Она накрыла его ладонь своей и кивнула. Найроби не оставляла людей позади. 

Москва обнял её по-отчески, крепко притягивая к груди. Она сомкнула руки за его спиной, прижимаясь ближе. Щёку царапнула колкая щетина. 

– Ты меня задушишь, – она выдохнула жалобу сквозь смех. Москва в ответ низко хохотнул – спина под её руками содрогнулась. Найроби никогда не думала, что они увидятся ещё раз, и поэтому цеплялась за его рубашку из-за всех сил. Нос щекотал запах костра и специй. 

– Добро пожаловать, девочка. Нам тебя не хватало.

Он разжал объятья и потрепал её по волосам широкой, грубой ладонью. Москва, сам того не осознавая, заменил команде отца, такого, о котором Найроби мечтала, будучи ребёнком: большого и заботливого, с неловкими шутками и огромным сердцем. Им тоже его не хватало, всем им. Она звонко чмокнула его в колючую бороду и повернулась к стоящему немного поодаль мужчине. 

– Иди сюда, сукин ты сын. – Берлин фыркнул, когда она повисла у него на шее, хихикая и болтая ногами, но, после короткой заминки, обнял её в ответ. Его руки бережно скользнули от лопаток к пояснице. Горячее дыхание опалило висок. 

– Мне жаль, Найроби. Ты заслуживаешь долгой жизни, – он прошептал ей в волосы, как самый большой секрет, и немного отстранился. Следующие слова предназначались для публики. – Если бы я только знал, что для того чтобы полапать тебя за задницу, мне просто нужно умереть.

Слёзы защипали в уголках глаз. Она шмыгнула, незаметно вытирая влажную щёку о бархатную ткань пиджака.

– Ты не…

Мужская ладонь решительно опустилась ниже. 

Найроби захохотала. 

– Ты свинья, Берлин. 

Она стряхнула его руку и отступила, жадно осматриваясь по сторонам. 

– И что дальше?

Берлин пожал плечами. 

– Понятия не имею.

– Никакого плана?

– Никакого плана. – Они стояли бок о бок перед невзрачным, особенный домом, что снова свёл вместе их странную компанию; сладость воздуха смешивалась с терпким дымом – Москва, напевая, ловко возился у мангала, за их спинами безмолвно возвышался Осло. – Разве это не прекрасно, Найроби?

Она глянула на Берлина, и тот самодовольно ухмыльнулся, купаясь в лучах внимания. Нарциссический засранец, у него получилось оставаться несносным даже после смерти. Найроби закатила глаза.

– Берлин? – Он повернул голову, вопросительно поднял брови. – Я тоже по тебе скучала. 

Берлин пренебрежительно отмахнулся, но улыбка, непривычно тёплая, осталась искренней. Каждый день видеть эту напыщенную физиономию с раздутым самомнением? Его ладонь вновь коснулась спины и легко подтолкнула к столу. Она уже начинала привыкать. Всё это и вправду было прекрасно. 


End file.
